When disruptive and/or operational multiple access wireless communication network outage problems occur, for example, due to natural disasters, scheduled and/or unscheduled outages, and/or other unforeseen circumstances, restoration of cell sites, and/or eNodeB stations devices that can control respective cell sites, in an orderly fashion can be of paramount importance given the current preference of many in the populace to exclusively employ the functionalities and facilities provided by multiple access wireless communication networks/infrastructures.